Bril
Bril is a character in the Pokémon Legendary Souls and Mythical Spirits anime. She is the younger sister of Brittany, one of the main antagonists of the LS&MS season. History Bril first appeared in ''A Fashion-Forward-Frenzy! ''where she was electrocuted by her Dedenne in Jubliee Bay. She joined Mary Anne, Callie, Serena, and Gretchen as they traveled to Route 3. There, Bril caught a Wooper. In ''Living a Little Place for Me! ''she found a Togepi in Route 6. However, the Togepi was hit by Praixana’s Zoroark’s Hone Claws. Bril sended out Dedenne to use Tunderbolt. It blasted off Zoroark, along with the rest of Team Rainbow Rocket. She brought Togepi to the nearby Pokémon Center, but Team Rainbow Rocket recover from blasting off and crashed into the Pokémon Center. They steal a lot of Pokémon, including Dedenne. But Togepi uses Attract to force Praixina and Brittany to return the Pokémon. Dedenne uses Tackle to their helicopter, sending Team Rainbow Rocket blasts off again. Bril invites Togepi to join her team, and she calls her Dot. In ''Where Friendship Grows! ''Bril joins Serena, Verity, Mary Anne, and Miette to join the Pokévison Battle Championship, where they go for the Normal type. First, they need to chose a Pokémon of the Normal type: Skitty, Eevee, and Deerling. Miette wants Skitty, Serena picks Deerling, and Bril choses Eevee and names it Ribbon because Eevee was dressed in ribbons. Later, during a picnic, Ribbon and the rest of the Pokémon have a parade. But Praixana and Brittany show up and steal the three Normal Pokémon. Meanwhile, Serena decides to call the group “the Sylveon Sisters” because she, Miette, and Mary Anne have Sylveon, and Bril and Verity have Eevee, which can evolve into Sylveon. Bril is angry when she hears that the Pokémon arrived without any of the Pokémon that she, Serena, and Miette chose. So she does the battle with “the Fourtune Tellers” without Ribbon. Later during a battle with Dedenne and Inkay (Inkay used Psychic on Dedenne) Team Rainbow Rocket reappear and tell the girls that they stole the Normal type Pokémon. Callie sends out Frogadier to Cut the net holding the Pokémon. Although Serena and Miette happily reunite with their new Pokémon, Eevee flies across the battle spot. Luckily, Bril saves Ribbon before Ribbon can hit the floor. Frogadeir used Water Gun to blast off Team Rocket. Ribbon also wins the battle as well, and becomes friends with Bril. In ''Where Pokévision Videos Start! ''Bril joined Pokévision because the Pokévision Type Championship wanted anyone to join to make Pokévision videos for the groups to show off. But during the recording, the gravity effects went off. Luckily, Bril and the other girls flew out of the gravity room, but Ribbon and Dedenne were captured by Praixana and of course Brittany. Brittany lies and says that Bril stole her part in the Sylveon Sisters. This causes Bril and Brittany to get up in a big fight. Callie, being the camera woman, says that Team Rainbow Rocket members are not allowed. While she says this, Ribbon and Dedenne escape from their cages, but Praixana makes a lot of mud that almost ruins Bril’s dress. Luckily, Ribbon learns Protect. Glitter blasts Team Rainbow Rocket off with Tunderbolt. After this, Bril makes her perfect Pokévision video happily with Ribbon, Sylvie, Mary Anne’s Sylveon, and Verity’s Sylveon. In ''Lead to Fame! ''Bril has a Pokémon battle with Poppy, her rival and a member of the Fourtune Tellers. She sends out her Inkay, while Bril summons Ribbon. Bril makes Ribbon use Tackle. But Inkay uses Psybeam to defeat Bril. Ribbon faints. Bril sends out Wopper. Poppy replaces Inkay with Braixen, who uses Flame Charge. This also defeats Wopper, but Bril makes the battle turn into a crossover between a Trainer Battle and SOS Battle by sending out both Togepi and Dedenne. Togepi uses Attract on Braixen, and Dedenne performs Tunderbolt. Braixen is distracted by Attract, but is almost defeated by Tunderbolt. Togepi evolves into Togetic and defeats both Inkay and Braixen. Pokémon * Dedenne �� * Wopper �� * Dot (Togepi - Togetic - Togekiss �� * Ribbon (Eevee - Sylveon ��) Trivia * She is similar to Bonnie in three ways: Their names both start with a B, they have a Dedenne in their party, and their Dedenne likes to shock them. Gallery Pokémon Storm's Togekiss.png|Dot Misty Togepi Charm.png|Dot as Togepi Misty Togetic.png|Dot as Togetic Penelope Sylveon.png|Ribbon Edmund's Eevee 2.png|Ribbon as Eevee Wooper anime.png|Wooper Lyn Dedenne.png|Dedenne Category:Protagonists Category:Eeveelution users Category:Female Characters Category:Female characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from the LS and MS series Category:Fictional Characters Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters